Lazy Darkky
Lazy Darkky Other Info -Will insert more info here as this character develops- Personality Lazy is an introverted and self sufficient darkky, and as her name implies, she is lazy and laid back usually, which could both be a good or bad thing. She can be a bit impatient at times, and can sometimes lose her temper, but she is very loyal and has often sacrificed herself in dreams to save another being. Alternate Versions Night-time/"Dreamer" version * The night time version is the version she switches to after she falls asleep. She's essentially the same, but tinted blue and her eyes glow (Her eyes stay the same color). The design on her tanktop also changes as well. This is a link to her night time version. Nightmare version * Nightmare is the version she switches to when she becomes enveloped in rage and anger during her dreamer state. The nightmare version is supposed to resemble a dragon, and is monochromatic minus a few areas including markings, hair, eyes, and patches. This version can easily become unstable enough to the point of destroying anything around it, and with little to no control over the creature. This version is only seen at night. Here's a link to her nightmare version. Daydream version * Daydream is the version she switches to whenever she begins to daydream, and was her previous version before she became a dream jumper.This version has primarily bright and warm colors (With the exception of her eyes, nose, and patches, which are an electric blue). Lazy can be brought out of her daydream state easily, but it's very difficult for her to go back, but when she's in daydream mode, she's very happy and welcoming, even being a little more social than her normal counterpart. Here's a link to her daydreamer version. What she does and background on her Lazy wasn't always the version you see her as mainly now. She used to be her daydream version, and she used to be so much more active. She had a nightmare one night in which a dragon had killed her, which resulted in her not only dying in the dream, but in the real world as well. She eventually returned, but not without sporting a scar across her back. The dream death terrified her so badly that she changed into the version she currently is now. The dream is also why Nightmare exists, and why Nightmare is so unstable. For awhile, she suffered from a lack of sleep out of fear, but eventually fell into a deep sleep. That's when she entered the dream realm, the place where she could go to see others' dreams and even intervene. She decided to become a dream jumper, a job where she could jump dreams and help protect the dreamer from dream death. This is now why she is constantly lacking energy in the real world, as she has to be into a deep enough sleep to enter the realm, and this ensures she can get there. Trivia * Lazy can float in both worlds * Since the dragon dream, every time she dies in a dream, she gets another scar. * She wears a tanktop and shorts and she enjoys them * Her tail is longer than her body if fully stretched out. (wip) Category:Darkkys Category:Fan Darkky